HeartGold, Mt Silver, Bronzong!
The sixteenth episode of Total Pokemon World Tour and the fiftieth episode of the Total Pokemon series in general. In Mew's absence, Mewtwo hosts a challenge for a day, but it doesn't go as expected. The campers' challenge is to catch a moving target, but said moving target isn't making things easy. Two campers try to talk about their feelings, while two others actually succeed, although neither of them is left satisfied. One camper enrages another, throwing the whole challenge into chaos. The rivalry between two other campers also comes to a peak. In the end, the campers eliminate someone who caused serious problems for the team, but while it is the end for this camper, another two campers are given a new beginning. Plot Mewtwo takes care of a very sick Mew, using the spoon they are borrowing from Alakazam for the duration of the competition. Mew, in no condition to host the show for that day, offers to let Mewtwo host that day, to the co-host's complete shock. Mew has two rules: that Mewtwo take the campers to his pre-set location of Mt. Silver, and that he not deliberately disadvantage Banette during the challenge (with Mew threatening to make Mewtwo give Banette automatic immunity). Mewtwo agrees, though he's less than happy about having to play nice with Banette to avoid the lawsuits. Mew says Mewtwo can come up with the challenge on his own, and Mewtwo begins thinking before noticing Hitmonlee on the plane and coming up with an idea. Mewtwo announces Mew's sickness to the campers, tricking Froslass into believing they won't have a challenge that day, although Banette knows better. Mewtwo announces that he's in charge, prompting Diglett to respond in a military manner, a habit he picked up from his dad. Mewtwo announces that they'll be at Mt. Silver, prompting Weavile to mention that this is where she was born, and Mewtwo to rush everyone along when Charmeleon makes a joke and Gardevoir begins asking questions about his history classes in college with Arceus. Mewtwo tells the campers that their goal is to catch Hitmonlee, shocking the campers, who mostly didn't even know Hitmonlee was still on the plane. Each camper will get a sack to capture and carry him in; when Froslass innocently asks why the sacks are differently sized, Banette almost makes a perverted joke, causing Mewtwo to punch him for the sake of censorship. Mewtwo explains that the sacks are sized differently to make them easier for Pokemon of different sizes to carry. Gabite is also given automatic immunity for punching Charmeleon before he can make a similar comment. In the confessional, Banette panics, believing that he is screwed for this challenge. Hypno suggests to his teammates that they split up and search separately for Hitmonlee, although Gabite is not pleased with his leadership efforts recently. Weavile suggests working in pairs before Hypno amends the rule and just says small groups, allowing Hypno to go with Weavile, while Wooper, Diglett, and Luxio also work together. Meanwhile, the Cool Cresselias search together, but Banette is still panicking about Mewtwo, though Gliscor is less than sympathetic. Bronzong also taunts Electrode, who notes in a confessional that Bronzong, who he thought of as a friend, has been meaner to him lately. Bronzong, meanwhile, finds Electrode annoying, as usual. Meanwhile, Mismagius is one of the few that does have sympathy for Banette, recalling last season when Mewtwo blatantly broke the rules just to get Banette eliminated and pointing out that if that hadn't happened, Banette would have stood a pretty good chance of winning the game. Murkrow searches for Golbat, eager for a chance to explain her actions from before. She finally finds him, but when she tries to talk to him, he agrees but is unfortunately crushed underneath a stalactite, okay but in a lot of pain. Meanwhile, Froslass is a bit hopeless in her own search for Hitmonlee when she bumps into Gengar. She wonders how they keep meeting up; Gengar says "sixth sense," making Froslass remark that she feels that she got cheated. Gengar seems a little offended. Froslass suddenly asks why he's wasting so much time on her and if she hasn't proven that she won't fall for his tricks. Froslass believes that must want money or something else from her and she just wants to know what. Gengar coldly asks if she really thinks he's that shadow, saying she doesn't know enough about him at all and that Charmeleon really was right--it wasn't worth his time. He leaves, now in a bad mood, with an awkward and somewhat miserable Froslass staring after him. Bronzong calls Electrode over to show him footprints, clearly belonging to Hitmonlee. The two begin tracking before Electrode feels an odd heat source coming from one of the pathways in the cave; following it, the duo finds the legendary Moltres, who roars at them to leave. Mewtwo, an old friend of Moltres, pops out after they have fled, joking with him about the tricks Moltres used to play on his sisters Articuno and Zapdos. The two reminisce, with Mewtwo thinking Mew is just sitting around and recovering. In reality, Mew is talking to Jirachi over the phone, but when he begins flirting, he is told to save it for Celebi, who is apparently "coming after him," to Mew's great fear. After a debate, Jirachi hangs up on Mew, leaving him more worried. Mewtwo continues joking with Moltres, but the moody bird suddenly demands that he leave, and Mewtwo teleports away before he gets on Moltres's bad side. Weavile searches around the cave, surprised she hasn't found Hitmonlee yet due to his obvious attraction to her. Alakazam, appearing from behind, suggests that he's noticed her interest in someone else. Weavile acts detached, but Alakazam straightforwardly tells her they need to deal with Hypno, saying he's a threat. Weavile says she disagrees and unintentionally reveals that she kissed him, angering Alakazam, who insists that Hypno must be using her. Weavile wonders why he doesn't ask someone else to work with him, to which Alakazam replies that she's the only one he can trust. Mewtwo pops up and gives them a song cue; the duo, glaring at each other, begins the song, which is called "The Last Laugh," and has a cheerful Latin tango vibe despite being a villain song. The two tango together, with Alakazam insisting that they must work together to defeat Hypno, who is hiding something, and Weavile saying that she knows how much of a trickster Alakazam is and that she refuses to fall for his lies. Alakazam continues to believe in Hypno's dishonesty, while Weavile thinks Alakazam is the dishonest one and hopes to see him eliminated soon. They continue insulting each other, with Weavile suggesting that Alakazam feels inadequate compared to Hypno and Alakazam saying that's completely untrue. Alakazam makes one final attempt to recruit Weavile to his side, but she refuses; with this, they both say the other will regret not joining with them, and that they'll be the one to have the last laugh. At this, the song is over, and the two enemies have a competition to get the literal last laugh before walking off in opposite directions. Diglett, Wooper, and Luxio have had no luck finding Hitmonlee, although Luxio suggests making a GPS to track him out of random towels, causing her friends to stare at her, although Wooper eventually only feeds into the madness. They all run off to keep searching, while Gabite and Gliscor also complain about not finding Hitmonlee. Charmeleon climbs high up on the mountain, nearing the peak, before finding a figure that looks suspiciously like Champion Red. However, when he tries to talk to Red, he is kicked in the face and Hitmonlee laughs at him and runs off. Charmeleon is frustrated that Hitmonlee of all people managed to trick him and rushes into the cave after him. The campers all begin to scramble to catch Hitmonlee. Electrode tries stopping him but is kicked away and begins to literally bounce off the walls, and Gliscor captures him but is intercepted by Golbat and Murkrow. Unfortunately, Golbat gets hit with another stalactite, and Murkrow drops him since she can't carry all that weight on her own. Moltres comes in, trying to get some sleep, and launches some fire everywhere, which only makes Hitmonlee harder to catch. Gliscor accidentally captures Gengar. Hitmonlee trips on Golbat's unconscious form, and Bronzong moves in to capture him, stalled but not stopped when Electrode hits him in the head. However, Moltres suddenly blasts Bronzong with fire, making him fail but giving everyone time to block Hitmonlee's escape routes. Suddenly, Weavile steps forward and flirtatiously beckons Hitmonlee to her. He sprints towards her and lands inside her bag, which she promptly ties shut, winning for her team. Mewtwo announces the win, but is hit in the head by Electrode, prompting Alakazam to stop Electrode's bouncing around by using Psychic to drag him to the ground. Gliscor tells the dazed Electrode that they lost and Bronzong begins pinning the blame on him, enough so that Electrode begins glowing, causing everyone except Moltres to flee the cave before Electrode uses Explosion. The scene skips to the end of the voting ceremony, with Banette and Electrode being in the final two, Banette for being horrible according to Mewtwo, and Electrode for failing the challenge, destroying Mt. Silver (also the home of Weavile and Moltres on a more personal level), and causing multiple lawsuits. In the end, Mewtwo struggles to do it, but he gives the final Pokeblock to Banette, who is overjoyed when Mewtwo angrily whips the Pokeblock at him after failing to finish his sentence. Electrode is angry, saying he won two challenges for them, but Mismagius points out that he almost killed them in this one. Electrode goes in for his final confessional, saying he doesn't want any of his teammates to win, especially Bronzong for his condescending attitude. Electrode begins getting angry over Bronzong again, prompting Mewtwo to use his Psychic powers to drag Electrode out of the plane before he explodes again. Froslass is let into first class by Charmeleon, who knows she is there to see Gengar. Froslass apologizes, saying she was kind of a jerk. She offers to go on a walk with Gengar. He just says he wants to let his friends know and does a quick bro-fist with Charmeleon before leaving. Diglett observes that they just had a fight but appear to be fine now. Luxio says this means it's vent time, and she, Diglett, and Wooper all scramble for the vents to listen in on what happens. Froslass asks Gengar to be honest about why he is still chasing after her. Gengar simply says it's because he likes her. Froslass searches for other reasons, asking what he notices that's different about her. Gengar notices that she still has the bow on her head that Trapinch gave her, which she removes and hastily asks him to ignore. After Gengar fails to find another reason, Froslass reveals that she is shiny, with a pink bow instead of red. Gengar just thought it was a fashion statement. Froslass reveals that because of this, she was always entered in modeling competitions by her mother, and always won. Her parents are wealthy on top of all the money she won from those competitions. As a result, guys are always trying to pick her up because she's rich, pretty, and shiny, but she's never found anyone that actually likes her for herself. Gengar wonders why she even entered the show at all if she doesn't need the money, but Froslass says it was partly to meet people and make friends since she's so socially withdrawn, and partly so her mom could show her off on national TV again. She admits that she's lonely but just thought Gengar wanted to use her like everyone else. Gengar says he's always liked her and they debate what to do before a now healthier Mew pops up and gives them the cue to sing, saying that he missed the previous song so it doesn't count. The song is done in a romantic serenade style, with Gengar serenading Froslass and Wooper, Luxio, and Diglett as background singers from the vents. The song is called "I Don't Care (I'm In Love)." Gengar begins by singing that he doesn't care if she's shiny or wealthy, he just thinks she's smart and funny and doesn't want to see her hurt. He wants to be with her and help her forget about the past, and the group in the vent tries to encourage her to look past her fear and realize that she could love him. Gengar continues, jokingly admitting that he's a bit lonely and asking her thoughts. Froslass says she just wants someone she can trust. Gengar asks if she thinks she can trust him, and Froslass laughs and says she thinks she can. Gengar notices that this is the first time she's laughed around him, and Froslass says it's been a while. The vent group continues encouraging Froslass, and when Gengar continues his sincere words, Froslass can't help but say yes. Froslass admits that she never could have believed he would actually win her over, and they accept their new relationship. Gengar and Froslass leave, Mew sniffles from the beautiful song, and Wooper falls out of the vent, causing Diglett to sternly tell Luxio that they need to stop doing this. Cast Hosts * Mew * Mewtwo Deadly Darkrais * Alakazam * Arcanine * Charmeleon * Diglett * Gabite * Gengar * Golbat * Hypno * Luxio * Murkrow * Weavile * Wooper Cool Cresselias * Banette * Bronzong * Electrode * Froslass * Gardevoir * Gliscor * Mismagius * Ninetales Trivia Edit Write the text of your article here! Category:Total Pokémon World Tour episodes